rdlmfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Summaries
Here, we have written summaries for all of the chapters. Chapter 1 After the plane crashes, Ralph and Piggy meet on the beach. Piggy finds The Conch, and gets Ralph to blow it, which brings the other survivors to the beach. Ralph is elected Chief. Ralph, Jack, and a few others then set out to find out if the place they landed on is an island or not. Chapter 2 An assembly is called, and tasks are assigned to the boys. It is also decided that they will create a signal fire to get the attention of any passing ships or planes. Using Piggy's glasses, they create a fire on the mountain, but it burns out of control, and destroys part of the island. A boy with a distinctive birthmark was killed in the inferno. Chapter 3 Jack and Simon build the shelters, but Jack gets annoyed because no one else is helping, since everyone else had wandered off to do other things. He and Ralph argue over whether hunting or the shelters are more important. Simon's peaceful nature begins to show in this chapter, when it is seen that he is giving fruit ot the children by taking it from the tree, which is too tall for them to get anything from. Chapter 4 At this point, the boys are beginning to fall into a routine. While Jack is out hunting, he neglects the signal fire, and lets it burn out in favor of getting meat. He and Ralph argue yet again, and it is decided that they must keep the fire going. Chapter 5 Rlaph calls an assembly. He talks about the problems of the group, that people are not doing what they should be doing. The talk turns to the beast, a mythical animal that the littluns keep talking about. Jack scolds everyone for believing in such a thing, but then the assembly falls into chaos as everyone begins to postulate theories on what the beast is, and the littluns starts crying. Chapter 6 The twins see the corpse of a dead fighter pilot on the top of the mountain, and they think it's the beast. They run down and tell everyone else that they saw the beast. Ralph and Jack decide to go out and look for the beast at the only spot they haven't explored (Castle Rock). They make it there, and the boys there start deliberating on ways to make it into a fort. Ralph shouts at everyone for not attending to their tasks, and angrily punches the rocks. Chapter 7 Ralph wishes he could be clean again, and he realizes that he is becoming a little too accustomed to living on the island. A boar appears, and Ralph wounds it, the firs titme he ever did anything to take part in hunting on the island (he is quite proud of both facts). The boys then pretend that Robert is a pig and begin to act as if they're killing it, but the situation quickly gets out of control as they begin to physically hurt Robert. After that, they go to hunt the beast, and Robert, Jack, and Ralph go up the mountain. They see a shadow (the dead pilot on the top of the mountain), and thinking it's the beast, they run away in fright. Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12